The Incredibles: The Picture
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Evil can take a life. Evil can take a heart. Cut one loose from all they know. The Incredibles find themselves wrapped up in a strange mystery. When it comes to Mezmerella, a mysterious picture, a secluded young boy, one question comes to the mind. When the picture is like a far-off scattered memory, how do all these connect?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: VS. Mezmerella.**

Our story begins in-WHOA!

Violet flew past Mr. Incredible as Mezmerella blasted her with a wave of psychic energy.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Violet asked before she and Dash formed Shadow and rushed at Mezmerella.

Okay, guess I'm starting a little late. Our story begins in-

Ah, heck, you all know the rest.

"Foolish brats!" Mezmerella said before she unleashed a blast of hypnotic energy in an attempt to hypnotize Shadow, only for Shadow to fly right through it without even blinking and headbutt her, making her stumble back while holding her bleeding head.

"Game over, Mezmerella! Just give up and go to jail!" Mr. Incredible said.

"We don't have to fight anymore." Elastigirl said.

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to listen to the Incredibles." Mezmerella said before she readied herself for another hypnosis spell, only for someone to grab her in a Full Nelson.

"This has gone on long enough!" said Eric as he crossed one of his arms over her neck and put his other arm on top of that one.

As Mezmerella struggled to get free, Eric noticed something fall out of her suit. His eyes followed it, distracting him long enough for Mezmerella to elbow him in the nose and drop a flash bomb, allowing her to make a getaway, but causing her to leave the money she stole from a bank.

"Rats! Eric, you okay?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Eric said as he brushed the blood from his nose and looked at what Mezmerella had dropped. However, he barely had any time to inspect it before the Incredibles called him.

"Hey, Eric! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Violet called.

"Oh, right!" Eric said before he stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and hurried after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Visit.**

The Incredibles and Eric walked into a children's hospital room. They looked to see a bunch of kids.

"The Incredibles!" the children cheered.

"Hey, kids!" said Violet as the heroes started giving hugs and high-fives.

"Eric, we saw you on TV! Are you okay?" asked a little girl.

"Yeah, no worries. Just gotta let my nose heal." Eric said.

"Wow, Aunt Incredible! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now!" said another girl.

"Aww, thank you. I appreciate your admiration." Aunt Incredible said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, Frank, how's my biggest fan?" Everywoman asked.

"Doing great, Everywoman! How's your tech coming along?" Frank asked.

"Awesome." Everywoman answered with a smile.

"Hey, Speed Demon and Miss Stealth! Can you please show us Shadow?" a little boy asked.

"Yeah!" a bunch of his friends said.

"Okay." Dash said before he and Violet high-fived and formed Shadow.

"Howdy, kids!" Shadow said as the children clapped.

"Hey, Voyd! Your powers rule!" said a little girl.

"Thanks! Give me five!" Voyd said as she opened a portal and put her palm through it and the girl gave her a high-five.

"Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, can we have your autographs?" asked a group of kids with casts.

"Sure." Elastigirl said.

"We would like nothing better." Mr. Incredible said as he found a pen and he and his wife signed their casts, which everyone else soon joined in on.

As they signed the last one, Eric noticed that there was a kid with red hair over in the corner who had a cast on his ankle. He looked sad.

"Hey, guys. I think we missed one." Eric said as he drew their attention to him. They walked over and smiled at the kid, who smiled back a bit.

"Hey, kid, sorry we missed you." Eric said.

"It's cool." he said as they signed his cast.

"Is there something we can get you? You seem kind of sad." Violet asked.

The boy then turned to them and asked the Incredibles something they never thought they'd hear.

"Can you find my mom?" the boy asked.

The Incredibles looked shocked before Elastigirl said, "Sure, we'll find your mom. What does she look like?"

The boy then fell silent.

"Guess he doesn't want to talk about it." Voyd said.

"Well, we'll see if we can't find her. Anytime you want to talk to us, contact us with this. We'll be waiting." Dash said as he gave him a communicator.

"Thanks, Incredibles." the boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Picture.**

Back at the Parr House, the Incredibles were thinking over their situation.

"Man, who ever thought we'd have to deal with something like this?" Violet asked.

"We got a kid who's motherless, and Mezmerella still on the loose." Eric said before he remembered the piece of paper. He dug it out of his pocket.

"What's that, Eric?" Karen asked.

"I'm not sure. Mezmerella dropped it just before she got away." Eric said before he unfolded it and saw a picture.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Eric said. The others came over and looked at the photo. It had a woman in it with her hair done in a ponytail and she was holding a small child in her arms as they smiled.

"This is strange. What's Mezmerella doing with a photo of some random person and a kid?" Mirage asked.

"Old family friend, maybe?" Eric asked.

"Possible." Helen said.

"This calls for an investigation." Dash said.

"I know just where to start." Eric said before he flipped the picture over and showed there was an address on the back, "249 Avenue 113."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Neighborhood Investigation.

The Incredibles made their way through the streets of the neighborhood until they spotted the house the address belonged to.

They went up to the door and knocked, but no one came to the door.

"Nobody home?" Violet asked.

"You young folks are out of luck. That house was foreclosed two years ago." said a kind old lady.

"Well, if no one lives here anymore, we better go asking around." Mr. Incredible said.

So, the Incredibles went door-to-door, asking each person in the neighborhood if they had seen or recognized the woman in the picture. Unfortunately, they got dead ends at each house.

Eventually, they came to the last house. Evelyn knocked on the door. A young woman with black hair answered.

"Hello, Incredibles, how can I help you?" she asked.

Eric showed her the picture, "Miss, do you by any chance recognize the woman or the child in this picture?" he asked.

The woman looked closely before she gasped, "Why, yes! That's an old friend of mine! Come inside and I'll tell you all about it." she said.

Later, as the woman served them cookies and milk, Voyd asked, "So, who is this woman?"

"The woman in the picture is named Jenna Blista. She lived in this neighborhood 2 years ago with her little boy. They were really happy here. Unfortunately, something happened that caused them to leave, and I haven't heard from them since." the woman said.

"Do you know what?" Dash asked.

"No, not much. What I do know is that she used to always bring her little boy over and he would always play with me and her. He even called me his Aunt Crystal. But, when he was told she would be leaving, he was very upset." the woman answered.

"Man, that stinks." Elastigirl said.

"I'm afraid I don't know much more to tell you. Sorry. I wish I could help more." Crystal said.

"You've told us plenty. Thanks for the snack." Eric said before they started to leave, only for him to stop in the doorway.

"Hey, what was the kid's name?" Eric asked.

"Phil, I think." Crystal said.

As they headed back to the Parr House, Eric looked closely at the child in the picture and after a few minutes, gasped.

"What is it?" Mirage asked.

"This boy. He's much younger, but his hair matches. I think that he's the kid we saw in the hospital." Eric said.

Everyone else looked at the picture and slowly started to agree.

"I think it's time we got to the bottom of this." Mr. Incredible said before he grabbed his communicator and called the kid.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Young man, this is Mr. Incredible. We apologize, but we didn't get your name last time we saw you." Mr. Incredible said.

"Oh, right. My name is Phil. Phil Blista. Why do you ask?" the boy answered.

"We found this photo of you as a child with a woman that your 'Aunt Crystal' told us was your mother." Mirage said.

"Have you found her yet?" Phil asked.

"No, but we'll keep looking." Eric said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Dead End?

The Incredibles sat in their living room, troubled. They had been continuing investigations all day, but had no more leads or luck.

"Well, what do we do now? The Intel we do have isn't enough to help us solve this mystery." Mirage asked.

They just sat there pondering for a time until Karen snapped her fingers.

"What's up, Karen?" asked Evelyn.

"This could be a long shot, but what if we asked Mezmerella about this picture? She must have had it for a reason." Karen said.

"Not a bad idea, but if this picture is an old friend of hers or something like that, she might not be too pleased that we took it." Violet said.

"Hey, she's the one who dropped it in the first place." Eric said.

"All right. If Mezmerella shows up tomorrow, we'll launch an interrogation." Mr. Incredible said.

"I just hope she'll be willing to cooperate." Elastigirl said.

"If she doesn't, well, she won't have much of a choice." Dash said.


End file.
